The present invention relates generally to convergence systems and more particularly to a system and an architecture for channel selection and time-shifting events in a convergent system.
A convergence system refers to a system that includes capabilities that otherwise are provided by separate systems. For example, the Gateway Destination PC/TV system, available from Gateway 2000, Inc., provides for both computer and television capability. Rather than forcing users to have both a separate television and a separate computer, convergence systems such as the Destination PC/TV system permit users to utilize both television and computer capability within the same system.
Convergence systems are believed by many in the industry to represent the future of consumer electronics. Rather than having a computer in a den, and other, separate devices scattered in other rooms throughout their homes, consumers may opt for a convergence system integrating the functionality of both the computer and these separate devices. For example, convergence systems such as the Destination PC/TV system permit consumers to combine computer capability with the capability of such varying devices as digital video disc (DVD) players, direct broadcast satellite (DBS) receivers, TV tuners (for broadcast and/or cable TV), CD-ROM players, audio/video tuners having at least radio tuning capability, cable decoders, video cassette recorders, laser and compact disc players, video cameras, etc.
Currently, a user may have a number of TV programming sources, such as antennas, satellite receivers, cable, modem, etc., attached to the inputs of an audio/video tuner. Also attached to the outputs of the audio/video tuner are a number of devices, such as one or more displays and VCRs. Currently, in order to watch one TV program and record another, the user must remember what TV programming sources are attached to which of the output devices through the audio/video tuner. The audio/video tuner includes a multiplexer, however, the multiplexers do not manage the resources attached to the audio/video tuner. The user must manage the resources. The user must remember which devices are attached to the various inputs and outputs, and what channels or programming inputs are available on the different programming sources. The user must keep this in mind when resolving conflicts. For example, if the user wants to view a football game and record a tennis match, the user must find a programming source or input for the football game, a programming source or input for the tennis match and then must select which source to watch and which source to input to a VCR for recording. The user must also resolve conflicts in the programming. For example, the user may prefer to watch the football game from cable since the source is generally more clear than broadcast television from an antennae. If both the football game and the tennis match are both available on cable and on broadcast TV, the user must decide whether to watch the football game from the cable source or from the antennae (broadcast TV source). Sometimes users can resolve conflicts in resources by recording delayed broadcasts or rebroadcasts of a program. Users must find the rebroadcast or delayed broadcast and program an available VCR to record the later occurring program. Such a system requires users to find the alternate programs, assure that there are no other conflicts, and set the device output to record at a later time. Users are prone to making mistakes and may record the wrong program.
There is a need for a system for resolving conflicts that emerge when using convergence systems, such as the Destination PC/TV system. There is a need for a system that considers time-shifting as a possible solution and which can shift a start and stop time to a different receiver input. There is also a need for a system that uses the PC to record preferences and manage the resources (the input and output connections and the devices) autonomously. This makes the convergence systems much more user friendly and truly useful for the users. In addition, the human intervention is eliminated and this cuts down on the mistakes that many users may make when recording programming.
The above-identified shortcomings as well as other problems are addressed by the present invention, which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification. The invention describes a system for selecting channels in a multi-channel convergence system. The system resolves channel conflicts that emerge when using a convergence systems, such as the Destination PC/TV system. The system that uses several databases in a PC to record preferences and manage the resources (the input and output connections and the devices) autonomously with a minimal amount of intervention from the user.
The architecture includes a hardware component providing a convergence environment. A channel map services component includes a listing of receivers of programming associated with the convergence environment and a listing of channels associated with the receivers. A content services component includes a listing of programming associated with the channels of the receivers. A TV services component uses the channel map services component, and the content services component to control the hardware component of the convergence environment to manage the hardware component of the convergence environment. The TV services component controls the audio/video multiplexer to reroute programming signals to from receivers to outputs, audio/video multiplexer and various devices attached to the outputs. Conflicts are resolved with minimal user intervention. The TV services component manages the resources autonomously and provides a user friendly convergence environment.
Conflicts can also be resolved by time-shifting the use of an output device to a time when a desired program or event is available. The content services component is searched by the TV services component to locate an alternative source of programming. The TV services component also assures that the input source of programming is available at the delayed-time. If available, the user is informed of the conflict and the potential solution which requires time-shifting to another time. If the user indicates that a time-shifting solution is appropriate, the TV services stores the new start time, the source of programming, the specific channel associated with the source where the selected program or event will occur, and the output to which the device is attached. A universal program identifier can be substituted for the start and stop times. With a universal program or event identifier, the start of the actual program or event will begin the input of the program signal to a designated input and to a designated output where a device is attached.
In different embodiments of the invention, computers, computerized systems, and software architecture of varying scope are described. Still other and further embodiments, aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent by reference to the drawings and by reading the following detailed description.